Faith
by Guardian MusicWolf
Summary: A 10 year old finds a book, a journal, and a strange item that will change not only his outlook on life, but the lives of those who trust him greatest.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I do not own Naruto. This will probably be one of the more serious stories that I write, just a head's up. _

Faith

Ch. 1

'Why.' It was a simple question that I have asked myself time and time again.

For most people, a birthday is a happy time, or so I've seen and heard. As for me well that is a different story entirely.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My birthday just happens to fall upon one of the most notorious and regretful days in the history of our village, the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. Thousands died that day including the Yondaime Hokage, the most powerful ninja in the village as well as its leader, who was able to some how defeat the beast at the cost of his life. I guess the fact me, a mere newborn who was unlucky enough to be born that day, managed to survive while the strongest that the village had to offer died helped to cause all of the villagers to view me as some sort of demon.

All that is except for Sarutobi-oji-san (who is the Hokage once again) and the Ichiraku's who run the ramen stand that seems to be the only restaurant that lets me eat. I may also pretend that I believe that Sakura cares for me too, but I'm only fooling myself with that mask.

There has to be more to life than this. More than being beaten day in and day out for something I don't know about. More than being denied food and clothing and comfort simply because I am the 'demon child'.

'Why'.

_Normal POV_

The young boy of 10 decided to stay away from the rest of the village and walk through the forest. Even though he is young, he learned quickly that the forest was one of the only safe spots for him where the villagers would not chase him. The forest seemed to have a very calming affect on him and helped him to think clearly. As he was going through the woods this day, he stumbled upon a large strange metal container.

'What is this thing? Let's see, there is something written here:

_Beware…the contents of this time capsule will change your life forever._

Well, it can't possibly make things worse for me, so I might as well see what is inside anyways. What is a time capsule I wonder?'

Naruto slowly opened the container to find a few objects. The first was a thick book that had the words Holy Bible printed on the front with a strange symbol underneath. The second item looked similar to the diaries that the girls at the academy wrote in. Next was another thick book that was labeled Hymnal. Finally was a necklace that had an object dangling from it that matched the picture on the first book.

'I wonder if I should tell Sarutobi-oji-san about this. The only problem though would be if his secretary or one of those old guys who are always hanging around see this then they will most likely take it away from me. I don't know why but something is telling me to hold on to this tighter than anything else I've had.'

As Naruto sat wondering about the objects, he grew curious as to that feeling that was driving him to hide something from the old man. That same force that was telling him to hold on to the items was also telling him to read these books before sharing them with anyone.

'Might as well start with the journal thing first since these other books look pretty complex.'

In the front of the journal there was a note attached that looked as if it had been ripped out of another book or something.

"_To whoever finds these books, welcome to the start of a wonderful journey that will change everything that you know or thought you knew._

"_All I ask is that before you dismiss this as a joke, you take the time to study these books. Not just read, but study._

"_First, the big, intimidating book is called __The Bible__. It is a book that chronicles and explains how our world came to be, what will happen to this world, and how to live so that you live life to the fullest._

"_The book that you are holding is my own journal that I wrote in discussing my feelings, struggles, thoughts, and lessons that I learned coinciding with the Bible. _

"_The last book in the group is called a Hymnal. It is a collection of songs based upon the stories and lessons from the Bible. The final object is my necklace of the Cross. Once you have read the Bible completely, you will understand its significance. I ask that you not wear it until that point._

"_Enjoy, learn, and change. If you are anything like I was, I know that you will._

_Your Brother,_

_Joseph."_

'Huh, sounds interesting enough. Don't know if it will change a whole lot but I might as well humor the guy at least. Besides, that nagging feeling is still there practically yelling at me to do as this Joseph guy says.'

Naruto set himself upon the head of the Yondaime monument as he usually did when he needed to think. Once he got comfortable, he opened up the Bible to the first page.

'Genesis 1: In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth…'

Entranced was the perfect description of Naruto as he read of how God created the world and all of its inhabitants; of how God's most cherished creation, man, disobeyed and was punished yet amidst all of that God still loved and cared for them.

'If He still cared for and helped when they did the one thing that He said not to do, could He possibly help me if He is real?'

Naruto also read of how people attempted to build a monument to their greatness, ignoring all that God had done for them, but to prevent that God prevented them by creating multiple languages one night which confused people to the point that no one could understand the other.

'Could that be why each country has its own language?'

The stories continued on with a man and wife who were well into their 90's yet were told that they would be promised a child who would become a great nation. What amazement when that promise was fulfilled!

'How is that possible? I've never seen anyone over 40 with a little kid!'

One story in particular caught the hyper active child's attention; the story of Joseph, a man who was given a gift to be able to interpret dreams, some of which greatly upset his brothers. Naruto was enraged when Joseph's brothers in a fit of jealousy threw Joseph into a pit only to sell him to Egyptian slave traders. As the story continued of Joseph being given trust by his master yet, be betrayed by his master's wife which landed him in jail for years; Naruto grew more and more confused at how during all of this Joseph still was not angry at God but praised Him and asked for His guidance. The young boy quickly lost his anger at the unjustness only to have it replaced by astonishment when the King of Egypt sent for Joseph to interpret two dreams that God had sent the King.

'_Joseph answered the King "I am not able to explain the meaning of dreams, but God will do this for the King" Genesis Chapter 41 number 16'_

The dreams as Naruto learned, were about times of abundance and times of famine. When the dreams of the king were coming true, Naruto was astonished when Joseph, the kid sold into slavery was given charge of all the land!

When Joseph's brothers came to buy food during the famine, Joseph tested them through their youngest brother, Naruto was slightly surprised at Joseph's reaction, yet at the same time he understood (amazing comprehension for a 10 year old).

'I wonder though, Joseph's God was able to deliver all of these people through one man. But when I see others around here praying, they are worshiping multiple spirits. Is it possible that this one God is stronger than all of the spirits that people seem to believe in? Maybe that guy's journal can help me out here.'

'_Well journal it's been a while. I'm sorry that I haven't written in months, I've just had a lot going on. If you are wondering why I'm writing Japanese, dad said it would help me in school and everyday life around here. _

_Since the last entry, we have moved to Japan for a long term mission trip. The first few days were pretty rough but we have kinda settled into a groove here. Got into an interesting discussion with a local kid here who is helping me with my Japanese. Apparently, most people around here believe in one of two systems: Buddhism or something called Shinto. In Shinto they seem to believe in multiple spirits or what they call kami that are not only human spirits but also nature spirits._

_I then told him that I am a Christian and we have only one God. Arata, the local kid, asked why I would believe in only one God when it would seem that more spirits would be more powerful and helpful. I told him that if he wished to know I could walk him through our bible one book at a time. _

_Surprisingly enough, he agreed without hesitation. I figured I would have a while before he let me know. _

_Go figure. _

_Oh well, maybe I can figure some of this out myself. If I am going to 'teach' Arata then I better figure something out. I think dad one time said something about God showing his might over the many Egyptian gods in Exodus."_

With that Naruto started to read the story of Moses in Exodus. When Naruto learned that Moses murdered the slave driver after he beat two of the slaves, Naruto wondered at how this was guy would be used by a God that seemed to love and not want to hurt people.

'Is this the guy that Joseph was talking about in his journal? Why would a murderer be someone that God would use to free a group of people like me? Why are they hated?'

When Moses ran and encountered the burning bush, Naruto could almost here a voice whispering the words that God had said to the wayward Shepard.

"_I AM THE ONE WHO ALWAYS IS. I Am has sent me to you […] This will be my name forever; it has always been my name, and it will be used throughout all generations. […] You can be sure that I am watching over you and have seen what is happening to you […] I promise to rescue you from the oppression. Exodus Ch. 3 Number 14-17"_

With God working the miracles over each of the Egyptian God's who were the lords over the contested areas, Naruto's belief that this was more than just an accident or something that happened by chance faded and felt himself starting to believe.

'There is a note here. It says that '_after reading something important and you want to ask about it, talk to God. Either out loud or quietly to yourself or even silently in your head. Doesn't matter, He will hear it.' _Well God, I think I can see that you do have more power than others. I just wonder though, could you let me know if you are listening. I know you probably just want me to trust but, if it's like he said then you know I have problems with trusting people. Is there a way I can know that you are listening?'

The young boy was finishing saying this when not five seconds later, a cool, gentle breeze that refreshed and revitalized him lazily blew in and a single rain drop fell onto his nose despite no clouds all day.

"Yeah, I am starting to believe."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Naruto.

Ch. 2

'Why?'

A question that is both simple yet complex in its meaning. To the young girl asking herself the question, it was one of ultimate complexity.

'_Mom, why did you have to go?_

_Why is dad angry all the time?_

_Why do the belittle me?_

_**Will I ever be good enough?**_

_Why, why, __Why, __**Why, **__**WHY**__?'_

Each question screamed in her head as tears streamed down her face as she hid in the corner of her closet, doors shut and looked to ensure that no one could hear her quiet sobbing. Early on in life she learned that no one aside from her mother tolerated crying within the family. The first time she was discovered after her mother had passed away, her father had put her through the toughest training possible while yelling at her through out the entire ordeal. Afterwards, he just dropped the cover of training, just physical and verbal abuse.

'_Will I ever find peace? _

_Will someone ever care for me?_

_Will I ever be loved?'_

_Normal POV_

Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of one of the most prominent clans in Konoha, was the exact opposite of the rest of her family, both immediate and distant. Where they were cold and seemingly emotionless, she was warm and let people know what she felt, when she was able to muster up to courage to do so. If someone was injured on the side of the road, she would help them, while the others just sneered and claimed it as the person's fate.

Hinata's gentle nature was a trait passed down from her mother. She was the only other member of the Hyuuga family that Hinata remembered that smiled and placed the wellbeing of others before her own. When Hinata asked her mom about why that was, she replied that it was part of her personal beliefs that none of the others shared & that they looked down upon.

It was because of this trait that Hinata refused to hurt anyone regardless of who they were and where they were from. It was this trait that told Hinata not to activate the caged bird seal as her father instructed upon a poor Branch family member who accidentally spilled the tea for his afternoon tea. His blow was the harshest yet, almost breaking her ribs, leaving a definitive mark on her cheek and words so harsh that the mere thought of them had the tears returning.

'_Why did you have to leave mother?'_

Hinata was suddenly hit with a memory long forgotten of her mother's final words to her, those six years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Hinata, my sunshine. I am sorry that I could not walk you through my faith. When you feel alone and lost, look in your closet floorboard. I hid a book that will guide and comfort you. You might not believe what it has to say at first, but I beg you, try to believe."_

"_I-I-I w-w-will t-try m-m-mo-mom-mo-mommy," a young, teary eyed Hinata promised her mother._

"_I love you, my daughter. Do not let the others drag you down or dismiss you because you are different from them. Go in piece Hinata."_

"_Bye, Mommy." The four year old said as her body started to shake with each sob._

_Flashback end_

'In the closet floor board? Where would that be?"

Hinata started loosening the slats on the floor trying to find the hidden compartment she suddenly remembered her mother telling her about. After two minutes of feeling around, she was able to locate the secrete area her mother told her about.

Inside was a book Hinata vaguely recalled her mom reading to her called The Bible. Inside the front cover was a letter in her mother's hand writing that was addressed to her.

"_Hinata,_

_This book is the one you might remember me reading to you. It is called __The Bible__. It is was taught me my faith and where I learned to be how I was. I was fortunate enough to have my mother guide me, as her father guided her, who was lead by his mom. Unfortunately, only one or two from each generation have believed which is very sad. My notes and letters to you within here should help you since I won't be there in person. Knowing our family, I assume that you will be hurt by them. If this is so, remember the story of Ruth, it was always your favorite. Read that story first, then I want you to open up to the section called Philippians, the fourth chapter, number 13. Remember these when downtrodden. I Love you, my daughter._

_Love,_

_Mother"_

Hinata sat the letter down carefully, so as not to wrinkle the paper and opened the book to its table of contents. Finding what she was looking for, she flipped to Ruth and began reading, the memories of the story slowly starting to find their way to the forefront of her mind.

'_I remember this. Anytime I didn't go as far in my training as father wanted and he called me a failure, this was the story Mother would read me.'_

After finishing the story for the first time in six years, Hinata's tears started once more. This time however, unlike the heaving sobs of anguish from earlier, these were the gentle tears of joy, as one cries after reuniting with a long lost friend. She then noticed one of the notes that her mother had mentioned in her letter.

'_Always let Hinata know that God will be able to use her, no matter what anyone thinks. All she has to do is trust like Ruth did and pray and follow God, then anything is possible. Make sure to follow this with Jeremiah Chapter 29 number 11.'_

'_Let me find that real quick… here it is Jeremiah. Now chapter 29, number 11: 'For I now the plans I have for you declares the Lord. Plans to prosper you and not to harm you. Plans to give you a hope and a future.'"_

Inside Hinata was wondering what this could mean for her.

'_Does this include me? Could he have a plan for me too? I do hope so. God, if you can her me, help. Please. I am alone and need someone, anyone to care. If you do have a plan and it is ok with you, please let me know.'_

The young girl prayed for the first time since her mother passed away six years ago as more memories resurfaced of her mother saying that she can always talk to God about anything, anytime, and He will listen. She remembered one time when she was four, before her mother fell ill, and was curious about what her mom called prayer.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, at night when you say its time to say our prayers, what does that mean?"_

"_Well my little angel, prayer is when we talk to God. It is when we ask Him questions, tell Him we are sorry when bad, and ask Him to watch over us, things like that. We can always be certain He is listening. We won't always know what he will say in response, but trust that He will hear and be with you."_

"_Do we always have to kneel at my bed to do that?"_

"_No, sweetheart. We can pray while walking, sitting, lying down, happy, sad, out loud or thinking it. Anyway is possible and I promise you, He will know your prayer."_

"_Ok mommy. I love you."_

"_I love you too, princess."_

_As the four year old Hinata lay down, her mother heard her say something that melted her heart and would cherish forever._

"_Good night God. Sweet Dreams" the sleepy four year old softly said while fading into her dreams._

_Flashback end_

Hinata could not help but smile at the memory. She then realized that as she sat in the corner of her closet, despite the pain she felt from the events that lead to her hiding in her closet, reading the old stories once again lifted her spirits and had given her a peace long since lost.

She knew that God had heard and answered her prayer.

'_Mom, I might not know all the details yet, but I do believe. Thank you God.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two years had passed since the time capsule opened.

Two years since two people started changing themselves to the point where everyone noticed. The first was Hinata Hyuuga, who while still being shy and quiet, seemed happier than before, even when thoughts of her abusive family came they were quickly replaced by the loving thoughts and lessons she had learned from the Bible.

The second person was also the most drastic of the changes. Naruto Uzumaki, while still loud and pulled the occasional prank, was more respectful and protective of others. No longer when others picked on him and belittled him for his dreams or just out of sheer spite did he yell and cuss them out, much to the bullies disappointment as this was usually a sure fire way to get the blonde in trouble with any teacher. Nor did he also fight back in response to the verbal abuse. He would still fight on occasion, but only when he was forced to and even then it was in defense of himself and of others, never even trying to hurt the ones attacking him. Again, this drew much ire from the bullies since the sensei's saw only one boy defending at least himself if not one or two others, not instigating the fights as they would have claimed had he thrown a punch. Sadly this also frustrated many instructors as well who were always looking for a way to torment the 'Demon Child', however, since the Hokage reviewed any incident at the academy, any reports that blamed a child who only blocked, dodged, or diverted attacks for starting the altercation would results heavy penalties.

"Naruto, Are you ready for the exam?"

"Huh? Oh hey Hinata! Sorry, I zoned out. What's up?" Naruto asked his quietest friend.

"I was just wondering if you are ready for the exam is all." Hinata answered.

"Yeah, I got pretty much everything except those blasted clones down. Otherwise, I think I am set. How about you?"

"I have faith that we both shall do well."

With that, the outcast of the Hyuuga clan and the village pariah got into their respective seats, Naruto in the very back and Hinata four rows up from him. Before the senseis came in Hinata moved to sneak a glance at her crush when she noticed his eyes were closed and his lips were moving. Using her skill at reading lips, what she saw shocked her to her core.

'_I can do all things through Christ who gives me strength. I can do all things through Christ who gives me strength…_'

The blonde she noticed also had a small necklace on with a small cross dangling. Thoughts were speeding through her mind.

'Is it possible? Does he believe like I do? How did he start to believe?"

All these and more were racing in her head as Iruka-sensei, her favorite, called everyone's attention to the front to begin the written portion of the test.

'_Lord/Father, I pray that Naruto/Hinata passes the exam_.'

"Times up, please turn in your tests if you haven't already done so. In five minutes we will head to the outside portion of the exam."

As the hopefuls filed out towards the obstacle courses, Hinata managed to get next to her crush and started conversing with him, hoping to be able to bring up the topic of their faiths.

"Naruto, how do you think that you did?"

"Actually, I think I did pretty good. Iruka-sensei helped me study for a few nights at Ichiraku's."

"Very cool, I believe that you will ace the physical portion next."

Thanks, Hinata. I know you'll be great too. I only hope that incapacitating shots with weapons is ok, I just need to clarify it with Iruka-sensei."

Why's that Naruto? You don't believe in kill shots either?"

"No, I believe that we were told not to kill, so I only try to incapacitate.

Wait you the same?"

"Yes, Naruto. I believe just like you do."

Hinata prayed that Naruto was able to see the hidden meaning behind her remark.

Naruto first furrowed his brow in confusion, then all of a sudden a flash of recognition and understanding brightened his eyes and a smile, genuine and true, played across his face.

He was about to comment when he heard Iruka call out to them.

"Hyuuga, Hinata, your turn. Uzumaki, Naruto, you are up."

When the two students reached the starting lines, Naruto made sure to ask about the targets.

"Sensei, two things. First: your timing really sucks (Iruka beams with the teacher/parent gotcha grin). Secondly, incapacitating shots are allowed right?"

"Why do you think I taught them to you?"

"Thanks. Oh by the way, are we still up on the deal?"

"Of course."

"Hehe, Ichiraku's here we come."

Both students said a quick prayer before the start of the obstacle course.

At the whistle, both flew in opposite directions to accomplish the objective of the chosen course. One course was designed for infiltration, the other to protect a 'client' from danger. In both cases, the target was a Chunin in disguise to evaluate how effective the student was on the chosen courses.

The infiltration course was one of the hardest designed in academy history. Few shadows to hide in, many guards roaming the halls, and the target in a random room that changed each run. Thankfully, Naruto had mastered the art of stealth from his days as a thief, stealing food from trash cans to survive, to the time of his pranks. Quickly slipping into prank mode, Naruto began the course by making his way quietly to the first sheltered area, right as a guard was passing by him.

'_Alright Father, how do you want me to do this? There are too many guards for me to knock out one by one. My luck, one would wake up and catch me before I got out. I won't kill, You know that already though. Is it possible to knock them all out at once? _

_That's IT! Thanks God!'_

After a quick word of thanks for the inspiration, Naruto reached into his supply bag for the mask that one of his dearest friends had made for him and what looked like several smoke bombs. Thoughts of lobbing them straight into the hallway crossed his mind when he suddenly noticed two air vents on either side of the hallway. Quickly thinking, Naruto set half of the 20mm bombs in the vent above him. Once the guard passed, he quickly and quietly slipped to the other side to place the rest of the bombs. Once everything was set as he desired, grabbing some senbon needles from his weapons pouch, Naruto launched them at the small bombs to puncture holes in them big enough to disperse their contents into the air ducts, while still being small enough to make sure that they didn't explode.

Within 45 seconds of the gasses being released, all guards were on the ground passed out enabling Naruto to reach the doors. He was blessed when he opened the second door to find the target head down at his desk. Cautiously tying him with ninja wire, Naruto managed to drag his victim back to the starting line just as he started to stir.

"wh-what? How did I get here tied up?"

"Sensei, target acquired and ready for interrogation."

"Well done, Naruto. Zero traps set off, no kills, and you remained undetected throughout the exercise. Time was 4 min. and 42 sec. placing you at the top for now." Iruka beamed at the young student. "One question though, how did you pull it off?"

"That's what I am curious about as well." The newly reveled Izumo stated, dropping his henge or appearance change technique used for the exercise. Always friendly, the eternal Chunin was desperately trying to figure out how Naruto was the first to truly beat the infiltration course.

"Well, I set off some knockout gas bombs in the air vents, making all the guards and yourself fall into a deep sleep. You didn't hear any explosions like you normally would because I punctured them with thin senbon needles. After that I found you and dragged you heavy butt back here where you woke with drool all over your face!" Uzumaki proudly stated.

Realizing that he was right about the drool, Izumo decided that the young lad would need to be involved in the next prank war.

_Meanwhile_

Hinata and her charge entered the simulated trail terrain while she asked a simple prayer.

'_Lord in Heaven, guide our feet and grant us our protection and mercy on this mission, Amen_'

The second of the two courses, dubbed the protector, was a path filled with 'bandits' who would attack and try to capture the client, while she was to escort them to the designated safety zone.

So far, within the first part of the trail no one attacked, which set Hinata on edge.

'_Byakugan. 10 bandits ahead, 1 by the safety zone who looks to be the leader type. I can only defend so much before being overwhelmed and captured. Lord, I will need a miracle to pass this.'_

She then noticed that one of the bandits had been accidentally dropping light bombs similar to those used by Shikamaru's family. Mentally counting her kunai th make sure there were enough for her situation, she was able to develop a plan.

'_Thank you Lord for the plan and for the opportunities presented.'_

"When I tell you to, you must close your eyes, understand?" Hinata informed her charge.

"Ok, what for?" he asked.

"Just trust me and also when I tell you to, run."

She prayed that he would follow her directions. As they neared the location of the bombs and the bandits, Hinata whispered to the client.

"cover."

With that she shot kunai out of her pouch with pin point accuracy, igniting the paper bombs, blinding their opponents, thus giving her the opportunity she waited for.

"Run" she said to her client.

And run they did. Swiftly past the blinded bandits they flew. Hinata knew that there was one opponent left. Her only option would be to fight the leader. She quickly formulated a few scenarios for the confrontation. During this time she turned to the client and spoke.

"No matter what happens ahead, get to the safety zone. I will defend you with my life."

30 seconds later, the 'Ring Leader' appeared, demanding the client for her life as he began his attack.

Bobbing and weaving through the onslaught, not one punch or kick hit the Byakugan user. At one point during the confrontation, Hinata was able to hit several of her opponents tenketsu points (the miniscule openings on the body where chakra escapes) thereby slowing him down to where he had great difficulty moving.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU LITTLE WITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

With that declaration he lunged towards the young girl. As soon as the attacker was in reach, she grabbed his arm and used a hip toss, which opened him to a Jyuuken strike (gentle fist which closes tenketsus) that would leave him unconscious for 3 minutes, more than enough time to enable both the student and the client to the finish line.

Once they reached the goal, the client dropped his henge revealing him to be Kotetsu, the other half of the eternal chunins.

"Excellent work, Lady Hinata."

"Just Hinata, if you please."

"Sure thing. That was a brilliant use of their mistake with the light bombs. I am also very proud of you for going for a knock out hit instead of a kill. You never know a person's reasons for their actions, so unless under strict orders such as it being the assignment or if you have no choice for your survival." Kotetsu informed all of the students present.

"Hinata your overall time was 5 minutes and 37 seconds. That puts you at the top for kunoichi!" Iruka stated proudly.

"Yatta! I knew you could do it Hinata!"

"Arigato, Naruto-kun."

The two students moved towards where the others were who had already finished the second part of the tests.

"Hey, Hinata, would you mind meeting me at Ichiraku's after school so we can talk?"

"Sure Naruto, I will be looking forward to it."

The two then settled into a comfortable silence, both thanking God that they found someone who shared their beliefs. Unfortunately the silence was broken whe one of the other boys in class called over to Naruto.

"Hey dobe, watch as someone who knows what they are doing goes."

It was Sasuke Uchiha. Heavily favored as rookie of the year, most sought after by the girls, and most hated by the guys for his arrogance and superiority complex.

His family used to be one of the two top clans in the village and believed themselves to be second to no one due to their bloodline, the Sharingan, a technique passed down through generations in the that affects the eyes allowing the eye to predict movement and to copy jutsus. One night however, drove the mighty clan to ruins when Itachi Uchiha, older brother of Sasuke and labeled prodigy of the clan, killed all but his little brother. The images of his entire clan killed were burned into his mind leaving him with naught but one thought, revenge. So intense was his desire to avenge his clan that he began to forget everything that was drilled into his head by the academy teachers about increasing strength through trusting and relying on teammates and instead sought only to make himself the strongest and throwing any who were weaker beneath his feat.

Believing in his own superiority, he chose to 'humiliate' the 'dobe' as he called Naruto and took the infiltration course.

Upon entering Sasuke made it to the first shadowed area when he tripped an alarm. His reaction was to throw multiple kunai and shuriken into the guards. As the guards were struck, he then charged at those who remained leaving one 'alive' as he looked at the guard with hate filled eyes before turning his back ensuring that the semiconscious guard saw the Uchiha Crest on his back. The last Uchiha arrogantly strode towards the rooms looking for his target. As he left the fourth room, a pair of eyes opened and slowly walked out the door. Once Sasuke had searched the final room and was unable to locate the target, he began to stroll away when he noticed the objective looking over the one guard that was left.

"You should have stayed hiding. Then I might have spared your life, pathetic as it is."

He announced loud enough to be heard. When the target turned to the voice, Sasuke let out a battle cry and charged toward him with multiple kunai ready to kill the man with no remorse. The one thing Uchiha never counted on was someone fighting him back or countering his attacks and was thus hit with a knockout punch to the gut.

"If you hadn't made so much noise, you might have had a chance. And in an exercise, **never** attempt to kill a comrade, is that understood."

Sasuke was unable to respond as Izumo faded into view while the last Uchiha faded into unconsciousness.

Carrying the boy out, Izumo called Iruka over.

"Sasuke Uchiha failed part 2. When he accidentally tripped an alarm, instead of hiding and keeping a low profile as we drilled into everyone's heads, he charged straight into the mud clones, where he killed all but one. The one remaining, he showed his clan mark to, meaning that the attack would have been traced to Konoha. Finally after failing to find me in the rooms, where I was hiding where a second year student could locate me, he walked into the open where he mocked an unknown element* and charged like a bull in a china shop. The result was this."

"Well noted and thank you Izumo. He should have learned from my lessons. So much for the rookie of the year."

All of the guys were pleased with the results as the Uchiha had hopefully been put in place. Many of the girls on the other hand were indignant that their hero was 'humiliated'. None more so than Sakura Haruno,, daughter to a civilian council member who religiously praised the Uchiha clan in hopes of his daughter marrying into the clan.

"Iruka-sensei, you can't allow that! Why would Sasuke fail when Naruto-baka passed you said? It should have been the other way around!"

"Enough Sakura. He failed, that is that. Naruto retrieved the target to where they could still be interrogated. Sasuke was discovered and knocked out by the target, thus resulting in failure."

One by one the rest of the students went with only a handful reaching the marks that Naruto and Hinata set towards the beginning.

"All right everyone, let's head back in for the final portion of the exam."

The genin hopefuls then walked in each mentally preparing for the final portion of today's test: ninjutsu.

"Head's up, we will call you in one by one to perform the required jutsu. If you pass you graduate, if not then there is always next year. First up…"

Slowly, the students entered the exam room. Many left with hitai-ates, some left without. While waiting, a pair of students in the back of the room were silently praying for their friends and for themselves.

"_Thank you for helping us to get here, Father. We ask that you would continue to help us follow your will. In your name we pray, Amen._"

"Hinata Hyuuga, you're up."

"Good luck Hinata, I'll be praying for you."

"Same here Naruto."

With that, Hinata walked in to take her final exam. 3 minutes later, the young girl walked out with her headband around her neck.

Ten minutes later, it was finally Naruto's turn.

'_God, grant me your strength._'

Entering the fairly sparse room, Naruto found Iruka and Mizuki behind two desks.

"Naruto, you will need to perform a kawarimi (substitution), a henge into myself, and three bushin. You may begin when ready."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei. Henge!"

A perfect copy of Iruka appeared.

"Kawarimi."

A chair from the corner suddenly appeared in Naruto's place.

"Excellent so far. Now for the bushins." Mizuki praised the young student.

'_If it's Your will Father, please help me.'_

"Bushin no Jutsu!"

………

"I am sorry Naruto, but I cannot pass you if you are unable to complete this portion of the exams." Iruka said downtrodden.

"I understand sensei. I am sure that there is a reason for this. Thank you though."

Although he was trying to sound positive, Naruto was crushed.

Ignoring the taunts and jeers from Sasuke, Sakura, and many of the parents, Naruto quietly walked to Ichiraku's where Hinata and another were waiting for him.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Hey ototou, tell you nee-chan what happened. I got the ramen this time." His adopted sister asked.

"I couldn't do the bushins again. I don't know what it is, but I just wasn't able to get it." Naruto stated sadly.

"Hey, everything will be alright, ototou. Remember, God has a plan for you and this might be part of it." His nee-chan calmly said, surprising Hinata.

"You believe too?!" was the new genin's comment.

"Yep, since about a year ago whent the squirt introduced me to the Bible. I'd been hurting for so long, that when I heard about someone who loved and cared for me despite all that I had done and gone through, I accepted & started feeling complete. How did you become a Christian?"

"My mother actually used to read the Bible to me when I was young. I didn't read after she died because I didn't have one and anytime I asked father about them, he would become harsher than usual. About 2 years ago, I finally remembered that mother told me that she hid one in my closest. I found it, read it, and placed my faith with God and Christ." Hinata told the group, recalling her experiences for the first time to someone else. "Where did you become a believer, Naruto?"

"Well, 2 years ago, I was walking through the forest to escape from an unruly group of people who seemed to be after me for one reason or another. While there, I tripped on a metal box that opened up with a Bible, some guy named Joseph's journal, a book of songs, and this necklace. I started studying and then I believed. By the way Nee-chan, thanks for the knockout bombs, they worked perfectly."

As Naruto finished his tale, Mizuki walked up to the trio and asked to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto, I wanted to let you know that I am sorry about earlier and wanted to give you a chance with a make-up exam. All you have to do is follow these instructions and you will have earned what you deserve."

'What are you up to Mizuki? There has never been a make-up exam. I smell a set up.' Naruto's sister thought.

"Ok Mizuki-sensei, I'm not certain about this if it's ok."

"Go for it bro. You don't want to wait another year do you? This is your best chance!" The mysterious sister said.

"Alright, if Nee-chan says I should then I might as well try."

"Very good, now remember, this is a classified mission and you are to follow the instructions to the letter. I'll meet you at the specified drop zone." With that, Mizuki left in a flurry of leaves.

As soon as his chakra could no longer be detected, the eldest member of the trio spoke up in a stern voice,

"Naruto, Hinata follow me, I need to tell you both something."

She laid the money at the counter and headed toward a secluded area.

"Nee-chan, this doesn't feel right to you either, does it?"

"No it doesn't which is why I am giving you two your first assignment."

"Me included? But why?" Hinata inquired.

"For tracking and because I trust you. With the nature of the mission assigned by Mizuki, there is a strong risk of valuable information being discovered. Knowing now that you also have a strong relationship with God will help give you the right perspective should something happen."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now stand at attention when receiving orders. Academy student Uzumaki Naruto and Genin Hyuuga Hinata, you are to follow through with Mizuki's plan. Naruto and I shall inform the Hokage immediately as well and will pick you up in time for the mission to launch."

"Hai Sensei/Nee-chan"

"When out in the fields, don't call me Nee-chan because it can be used against us. Use my name instead."

"Hai, Anko-sensei."


End file.
